Harry X Snape bonded
by FallenAng3l97
Summary: what if Snape had a way to not only protect Harry but him self as well. and while he is doing so will he find love in unexpected way with and person he never thought he would. I dont not own any of these characters nor the movies this is just my own little fantasy that i wish to share.
1. Harry Returns

***Disclaimer***

**This is my first ever yaoi so please go easy on me in the comments. If you want to give me a suggestion on writing something else, please do. I would love to hear from you all and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I do not own or have any of these characters and or any of the movies this is simply a fanfiction. **

Summer is finally over and that means Harry can return to his home his real home Hogwarts. It is not that he is not grateful that his aunt and uncle kept him he just wished they were as nice to him as they are to Dudley. But knowing that will never change for as long as he lives Harry sighed as a certain memory of his uncle pops in his head. Remembering the moment his uncle broke one of his ribs after a good hard punch to his rib cage. Only stopping because his aunt grabbed his arm once she saw that Harry was spitting up blood. His uncle left the room quickly as she walked into the kitchen grabbing something Harry could not see as he was coughing and wheezing from the pain.

When his aunt came back into view, he saw that she had a dishtowel in her hand. Thinking she was going to help him he smiled up at her only for it to quickly go away when she looked at him with disgust. Harry went to move away fearing that she would hurt him more, but he could not move due to the pain. So, he laid there watching as she came closer to him each sound of her footstep sounding like his death more and more. Who knew he was going to be taken out by his own family and not Voldemort how ironic is that. It felt like forever when she finally stopped in front of his broken and beaten body. He did not even have the strength to move his head he simply looked up at her as she threw the dishtowel at him. Confused he looked from where the dish towel was to his aunt.

"Do not think I stopped him because I care for you boy I only did it because I do not want your freakish blood on my floor any more than it is...Clean it up and go to bed."

The realization washed over his face once he heard what she said and as he watched her give him one last disgusted look before turning away from him and walking into the same room his uncle walked into. Harry laid there for some time before finally getting up. The pain was so unbearable he instantly groaned seeing black dots in his vision. Before grabbing the cloth and quickly cleaning up the blood from the floor not even bothering with the blood on his face. What shocked him was when Dudley came into the room, he ran over to him with a look of worry as he looked him over.

Harry remembered he only looked at Dudley not able to even answer him due to the pain. He became even more shocked when Dudley grabbed the dishtowel from him and started to clean his face for him. Before helping him to his feet. Leaving the dishtowel on the floor as he took him through the front door and to their neighbor who took them to the hospital. When the two finally got home, Dudley helped him into his room explaining to him that he will not let this happen again. But thank him for not turning in his father even if he deserved it, Harry, if he were telling the truth wanted to tell on the man but knew the punishment when he got out would be much worse. But true to Dudley's word his uncle never touched him again in fact whenever he entered a room his uncle would leave without even sparing him a look.

When it came to Harry taking his meds Dudley made sure harry ate before taking them to help with the pain before helping him with the chores. Harry was very suspicious of Dudley during this time but after a while, he really enjoyed his time with him. Harry smiled at the memory when he Heard a honking noise He quickly came out of his thoughts and walked over to his bed and grabbed his luggage before starting to drag it to the stairs as it was heavy. Harry felt empty without carrying the cage that held Hedwig inside it still hurts him to know that his beloved owl put her life on the line for him.

Along with his friends that he cherished so much to this day he still cannot understand why they would put their lives on the line for him. Why did people have to put their lives on the line for him he is no one special even if he is the chosen one. That is not enough of a reason for his friends to die for him and that really eats at him that they do that. Harry had to look up at the ceiling when he felt his emotions get the better of him when he remembered seeing one of the mischievous twins coming back with one less ear. Not wanting to stay in the house any longer he takes a deep breath he starts to drag his suitcase down the wooden stairs not caring if he scratched the flooring or not. When Harry reached the bottom step, he reaches for the door handle when the door quickly opened revealing that it was his cousin Dudley. Dudley steps a foot in when he made eye contact with Harry and gave him a quick smile before looking down at his luggage.

"You need help with that?"

"Y-yeah if you don't mind?"

"Not at all anything to help show you that I have changed and that I am sorry for everything that I have done to you in the past."

Harry not really knowing how to handle this Dudley yet even after he helped solve his uncle's problem. So, he simply nods his head as Dudley moves to grab the back part of Harry's suitcase and take it out to the car. As the boys are being careful with the suitcase to make sure neither one fell or hit anything (Just because Harry did not care about the stairs does not mean he will go out of his way to destroy things). Once they are outside Harry can see that his uncle is looking around making sure no one is seeing them load Harry's large suitcase into the trunk of the car.

"Hurry up boy's I don't want the neighbors to see that blasted suitcase."

The boys step up their movement towards the car as neither wanted to have to deal with the man once he gets on a rampage as it would take till Harry is gone to shut the man up finally. After the two boys place the suitcase into the trunk Harry feels himself being pulled away quickly as he and Dudley narrowly miss the trunk door as his uncle closes it. Harry looks at his uncle, but he is already walking towards the door to the car to even notice that Harry is glaring at him. Dudley sighs as he lets go of Harry's waist and pats him on the shoulder before walking over to the door and getting into the car himself.

Harry takes a deep breath before going around to his aunt's side and slide's in quickly to make sure if his uncle decided to drive off without warning at least he was already in the car. But surprisingly he waited for him to close the door before driving off. But that surprised quickly changed to and understanding when he saw one of the neighbors step out to collect this morning's paper. The same neighbor that drove Harry and Dudley to the hospital, but his uncle did not know that, and no one was going to enlighten him about it.

As they were driving to the train station like they do every year only because his uncle and aunt could not afford people wondering why their young nephew was walking in the streets with a large suitcase and an owl well when he had an owl now it was just his suitcase. Harry knew he would get a talking to by his uncle one last time before sending him off to Hogwarts. But he was so numb by now that he did not even care anymore as memories of his friends flashed before his eyes. And every one that he had lost until now. Know that he still had a while to go before this nightmare was over, he could only hope that the number of lost lives is little before finally finishing off Voldemort.

Quickly wanting to get his mind off the subject that he can deal with later he looks over at his uncle who is now smiling as he starts to get closer to the train station. See they use to hate to send him but once they started to receive letters from Dumbledore. That Harry had near-death experiences because of one man they were more than happy to continue to send him. Hoping each year when a letter arrived from Hogwarts that it said he had passed. But each letter was to only explain that Harry was once again in mortal danger only to escape it by the skin of his teeth.

"Listen, boy, just because we drive you to the train station only for you to go to that vile school. Doesn't mean you can take forever getting in the car do you understand me."

Harry was livid with his uncle, but he expected nothing less from him. Taking another deep breath reminding himself that he was only stuck with the man for five more miles. As he will not be returning ever again due to the war that was raging on and its not like he wanted to anyways. As before his godfather died, he was going to go and live with him. But that all change because of that woman Harry never wished death on anyone but that day it changed him, and he wanted nothing more than to kill her. But he never got the chance to because of Voldemort and a little part of him was happy about that.

"Yes, uncle I understand but hey just think of it this way I am leaving for the final year there, and then I am not coming back here anymore. You will never have to see me again after today."

His uncle stares at him a little longer before turning back towards the steering wheel. Harry has noticed while his uncle and aunt treated him the same (Even though his uncle did not hit him anymore does not mean his mouth has stopped) his cousin and Severus have become nicer to him which is odd in of itself. But he does not want to focus on them especially Severus because he has been harboring a secret from everyone. He likes men and the first man that ever-caught Harry's eye was Severus. Even when Severus was being cruel to Harry, he really could not find it in him to be mad at Severus for long always forgiving him.

Harry can still remember it vividly it was his first year and they were all grouped around waiting to be called upon to see where they will be sorted. Severus' dark eyes caught Harry's light ones; he could feel his breath being taken away as the two stared at each other. The only time Harry felt like he could breathe again was when Severus let go of their eye contact. He felt disappointed when that happened but that was quickly pushed aside when he felt his scar start to hurt. Flinching he lifted his hand to his scar and rubbed it. When he looked up, he saw that Severus was giving him a strange look before looking away once more. Harry quickly turned his gaze upon Ron when he heard him speak as he continued to rub his scar.

Harry did not even hear when Professor McGonagall called his name the first time when it was his turn to be sorted it took him a second to recover. Then finally he made his way up the stairs giving McGonagall one last look before sitting on the chair facing the crowd who had their eyes all on him waiting to hear where the boy who lived will be sorted. Harry smiled at the memory before looking out the window once more seeing the train station come into view. When they arrived at the entrance to the train station Harry said his goodbye's only to receive a reply from his cousin.

Quickly Harry slides out of the car and goes to the trunk to retrieve his suitcase. Just as Harry fully closes the trunk his uncle drive's off. sighing he grabs a cart that was nearest to him and places his suitcase on it. Satisfied that it will not fall off Harry heads towards the platform. As he gets closer Harry sees Ron and Hermione waiting for him smiling, he waves as they do the same. Once Harry reaches them, they are all smiles, but you can still see the glint of worry in each of their eye's not knowing what to expect this year.

"Hey mate you ready to finish our last year with Hogwarts."

Harry smiles as he looks from Ron to Hermione remembering all their memories together. All the good and the bad ones and there have been better than there have been bad ones. But as he continues to look at them the bad ones are starting to catch up and almost surpass the good ones.

"Yeah let's do this."

They start to walk towards the wall that would be taking them to train for the last time. Harry could see that today was a busy day as there were more muggles than there normally was. Finally, after moving in and out of the crowds almost hitting a few people but they quickly moved out of the way. And as Harry moved past them, he could feel their glares follow him. Harry stopped in front of the wall he turned and smiled at his friends once more and then ran towards the wall. Coming out of the wall he sees the platform watching as everyone hugs their loved ones goodbye. He notices that there is not that many this year like all the previous years. Sighing he boards the train and tries to find seats for the three of them.

He is walking up to a compartment that looks empty only for him to be shocked. When he discovers none other than Severus Snape is occupying the compartment. Harry looks at him quizzically as he has the window blinds closed so no one on the platform can see in. He is merely sitting there with his legs crossed arms folded and eyes closed. Knowing Severus would be unhappy with him staring at him goes to walk on, but before that could happen Harry sees him snap his eyes open and motions for Harry to come in.

This made him even more shocked for Severus never did that before. Harry really expected him to open the door and make a retort then slam the door in his face but not that. Turning to see that his friends had boarded the train to look for him. They looked at him with a confused look as they come closer until he sees one after the other turn to see what he had looked at. Their faces quickly matched his as he turned his face back to Severus who now looks quite mad. Not wanting to anger the man anymore he comes out of his stupor and looks to his friends.

" Umm, I'll find you guys later if I don't just save me a seat at the table."

Harry figured whatever he had to say to him Severus did not want to say it in front of Hermione and Ron. Hermione looks in the compartment with a stern look on her face and nods as Ron just simply nods and walks on trying to find an empty compartment. Opening the compartment door Harry walks in and re-close it He stays standing in front of the door. Thinking he only wants to say one thing and have him gone. But Severus looks at him before pulling out his wand. Stiffening at the action does not know what the man was going to do but even so, he does not dare pull out his knowing that even if he tried defending himself Severus would win in the end. waving his wand in Harry's direction he could hear the door lock and all the shades in the inside compartment windows closed. Harry could also feel that Severus placed a silencing charm on the compartment. He watched as the older man places his wand back where he had it and then looks at Harry once more.

*Sigh* "Are you going to just stand there or are going to sit Potter?"

Harry quickly unglues himself from his spot and sits across from Severus knowing he would not want him any closer than that. He places his hands in his lap waiting for Severus to speak, but he just stares at him. Beginning to feel uncomfortable with Severus just staring at him he starts to shift in his seat.

*Sigh* "Professor Snape was there something you wanted to tell me, or can I leave?"

Severus glares at Harry and shakes his head as if Harry disappointed him. This made Harry start to twitch, not with anger but annoyance. As he continued to wonder why this man would want him to come sits with him go through the trouble of not only putting the shades down but also placing a silencing charm. Only to shake his head because he asked if he wanted something. Harry continued to look at the man as he did the same before finally sitting back with a slight smirk. This caused Harry to look at the man with a bewildered look as he never has seen this side of him. Hell, he never knew Severus had any emotions at all besides the one of hatred for him. He almost misted what the same said if he was not looking at the man's mouth.

"Always with no manners Mr. Potter."

"Sir I spoke to you with the utmost respect."

Severus shakes his head but does not utter a word it seems he is thinking hard on what he wants to say to Harry. The boy is startled when the train blows the whistle signaling that they are departing before the carts shake as the train moves heading on its long journey to Hogwarts. Harry getting aggravated with the situation stands, but Severus quickly grabs his hand and pulls him back down into his seat. Harry looks at him in shock that he would do that. In all their years Severus has only touched him once and that was when he was dragging Harry down to the dungeons to start and fail at Occlumency training.

"Get some patients boy what I'm about to tell you is a little embarrassing for the both of us."

Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to help lower his frustration with Severus. But he still does what he is told and sits back down I the seat waiting for what the man had to say. As he went to sit back, he felt a tug on his arm looking down with a confused look he noticed that Severus had not let go of his hand. He was rubbing his thumb across his hand until he looked down also quickly removing his hand from his. As he sat back so did Harry as he felt disappointed and a slight chill after losing the heat from Severus's hand.

*Eghmm* "I have a way to win the war not only to where you survive and everyone else but me as well, now...I need you to keep an open mind can you do that."

"Yes, sir if it means his end I'll listen to even Draco at this point".

Severus nodded his head at this but still looked at Harry with now a serious look. A more serious look than he normally does this made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Harry's mouth suddenly became dry and he quickly licked his lips to wet them. This seemed to not have gotten past the older man as Harry could have sworn, he saw an emotion pass behind his eyes. But he could not be certain as quickly as it came it was already gone.

"Trust me you might think I have gone mental when you hear what I'm about to say." Severus pauses again but Harry waits to hear what he had to say as he has a feeling, he might like what this man is about to say to him.

"Me and Professor Dumbledore can remove Voldemort from you safely, but you must be bonded to someone."

Harry realizing where this conversation was going looks Severus in the eyes. This time he looks at the man with a serious look as he knows he must be delicate with his words. To not only make sure this conversation does not end in an argument or have the older man thinking he is messing with him

"So, what you're saying is I'm going to bonded with you or Dumbledore in order to get rid of him."

"No, and yes you will have him removed but... you will be bonded to me."

"Wait why you and how does this keep us safe?"

*Sigh* "Once we remove him from you and bond you to me... the mark on my arm will disappear. Ending my connection with him, and he will not be able to summon me nor kill me. Furthermore, I don't think it will be bad being bonded to me over Dumbledore."

Harry realized Severus had a hard time coming to him with this. He has loved Severus for so long and now he has a way to be close to him forever he just wished it were his choice. And not because it was a way to end the war and for survival. And yet he just cannot completely flat out say no.

"Okay, sir let us do it if it will protect not only you but help bring him down, I'll do it. I also did not mean to offend you when I stated why it had to be you. I was just confused I am truly sorry if I had hurt you."

Severus nods his head, and he starts to talk about what will be going to happen with the whole process before Harry realizes it, they were already at the end of the train ride. Harry goes to leave to get in his robes, but Severus stops him once again.

"Me and you are to report straight to the headmaster's room to give him our answer."

"Do we wait for everyone to leave or do we act like I'm in trouble and you drag me all the way. Also, I told my friends that I would meet up with them if not on here then at dinner."

"No, we can walk out I just want to wait till everyone is off before we make our way out. Besides, we must tell the ministry about our bond, so by tomorrow, everyone will know. As for your friends, I will let Dumbledore know and he will inform them that you will not be seeing them."

Harry nods his head again and waits for him to stand first. They waited in the small compartment for what felt like hours to Harry but it was only a few minutes. Severus must have known that all the kids were off by now as he started to stand taking his wand out. He raised the shades and then dropped the silencing charm. Severus walks over to the door as Harry stands behind him waiting. Once outside everyone is shocked at seeing them together amazed that they can be civil.

"HEY! I thought we were waiting for everyone to leave before getting off."

"We did wait for them to get off I never said we would wait for them to get to the castle that would take to long now keep up boy."

Harry glared at the older man's head as he stayed close to the man's back not wanting to lose him in the crowd. He did not even dare look around as he was worried what looks were awaiting him once he did. They are the first to reach the castle with the rest of the school behind them whispering. As the two continue to walk towards Dumbledore's office everyone else turns to go into the great hall. Finally, after the long silent walk, they reach Dumbledore's statue both stopped as Severus looked around before turning back towards the statue.

***Sigh*** "Lemon drops"

The statue moves along with the mystery staircase that comes out of the ground. Both step on the stairs until they reach the end walking the last two to three steps. Severus is the first to reach the door and quickly knocks on the door as Harry waits quietly behind him with his heart going crazy. Severus opens the door after hearing.

"Enter."

Severus leads Harry inside Dumbledore's office He can feel his heart going out of his chest at this point. He is surprised no one else in the room can hear it. As it is the loudest thing in the room right now. Harry smiles at Dumbledore but quickly drops it as he is too nervous to keep his smile.

"Ah, Severus, Harry what a surprise to see the both of you here what can I do for you."

"We have your answer Dumbledore...and our answer is yes." Dumbledore does not speak right away but when he does Severus and Harry can both see the twinkle in his eyes.

"That's great my boys well we better get started. Alright, you two stand in front of each other and hold hands."

Harry watches Severus turn around and without thinking he holds out his hands. As Severus does the same, Dumbledore chants something and it starts to get hot. Causing Harry to feel like he is on fire, but he tries to ignore it not wanting to disrupt the connection. Harry looks at Severus and sees that he feels it too but is hiding it better than Harry is. It stays that way for a good hour or two when it feels like Harry could not take it anymore it is over. Harry starts to collapse but Severus is quick to grab him as they both pant from what just happened. When Harry regains his strength in his, legs he stands and that is when He feels the connection to Severus. Like there is an invisible string holding them together. Not wanting to dwell on the connection yet he turns to Dumbledore as there is still one last thing to do.

"Okay now, do we wait to take him out so our bond can be more acclimated or do it now and get it over with?" Dumbledore and Snape were surprised by Harry's straightforwardness and the little disrespect.

"No, we can do it now if you wish but it will be worse than what you felt with this." Harry nods his head and gets mentally prepared as much as he can.

"Let's do this." Dumbledore nods his head as he stares at the man who used to be a boy. He has grown a lot over the years he just did not realize how much Harry has grown.

"Lay down in the middle of the room Harry."

Harry lays down on the floor as Dumbledore and Severus are on either side of him and they start chanting. But in a weird langue he has never heard before as Harry lays there he starts to talk in parseltongue. Telling them how he was going to slowly kill Dumbledore and how he was going to slowly fuck Severus to no end. Harry shocked at what he was saying tries to stop himself, but Severus speaks up.

"No Harry keep speaking we don't understand what you are saying just keep speaking."

Harry nods his head and drops his hands and starts to talk in Parseltongue once again. But as quickly as that started it stopped only for him to start feeling excruciating pain. As if someone was ripping his insides out Harry does not know how long it was, but it felt like forever. As streams of tears are rolling down his face his Screams only seem to get louder till his throat starts to become hoarse. When He was just about to tell them to kill him along with the piece of Voldemort it was finally over. He Collapses back onto the floor sweating and panting as he tries to regain some composure, he starts to feel the darkness take him. As he feels himself being pulled into unconsciousness, he can hear someone talking to him.

"You did good Potter I am so proud of you now rest he is gone."

**Authors Notes~**

**thank you all for reading I will continue this. I do not know how many I will do but if it does well. I will keep posting on this and others again leave me a comment on what I can improve. What you liked and what you would like to see**


	2. Harry wakes up!

Harry groaned when he woke up the next morning his head was pounding. He squeezed his eyes shut as he moved one of his hands to his temple. Hoping that he cool soothe it away with a light rub. Harry continued to rub his temple when a cooling sensation came over him and slowly eased his pounding headache. Harry sighed in relief as he relaxed his body once more placing his hand back onto the bed. Not wanting the headache to come back he slowly opened his eyes to see that he was not in a familiar room. Confused he tried looking around in hopes of finding something that could tell him where he is. But it was no use as he did not have his glasses all he could make out was that there were certain colors of green and that even with the fire he was still a little cold.

The confusion wore off quickly as his memories of the other night came slowly back to him. He stiffened not only from realizing what he had done without real thought. But that there was an arm draped around his midsection holding him tightly against a warm body. Taking deep breaths Harry slowly calmed down taking note that he will have to talk to his friends later. As not only did he not find them after talking to Snape but he also did not show up for dinner. He knew they would have many more questions once he finally saw them. Not wanting to focus on his friends anymore as that is another headache he will have to deal with later.

He took one last deep breath before turning his head slowly as he quickly came face to face with the older man he bonded with. Without realizing it he smiled with seeing how content the older man seemed to be with him in his arms. Harry turned his head back towards the wall and snuggled a little closer to the man. He felt Severus tighten his hold on him once more keeping him in that new position. Licking his lips, he carefully placed his hand on top of Severus's arm as he did not want to wake him. He turned his head slightly to see if he had woken the older man up but to his relief, he stayed asleep. Turning his attention back onto the task at hand he started to lightly rub up and down. Feeling Severus's arm hair move with his every movement.

"It feels weird with you doing that."

Harry's movements instantly stopped at hearing the older man's voice so close to his ear. He was so focused on Severus's arm that he did not even realize that the older man had woken up. Blushing Harry took his hand off Severus's arm and placed it back onto the bed. He did not dare turn his head as he feared what Severus's facial expression might show.

"I-I'm sorry sir I won't do that a-again I promise."

Harry felt himself being pulled until his back was now fully on the bed while Severus loomed over him. With a serious look as always but this one seemed different from what Harry could see.

"I did not say I did not like it, boy, I only said that it felt weird."

"R-right sir sorry...b **(eghmm)** but what you're saying is that if I wanted to, I could continue doing that."

***Sigh*** "Yes boy that is what I am saying."

Harry slightly smiled at this as he lowered his eyes as he was too embarrassed to look into Severus's eyes anymore. The smile did not last long as he felt the older man stiffen on top of him. Quickly looking up he saw that Severus had frowned his brows together as he continued to stare at him. Harry squirmed under the man's stare as he did not know what to do. So, without thinking he raised his arms and placed them around the older man's neck. Not really knowing what he is supposed to be doing. He is heavily relying on books he has read that he stole from his aunt. He remembered this was the moment the main guy kissed the main girl after confessing their love.

Harry blushed a deep red as he focused on Severus's chest noticing that a few buttons around his neck were opened revealing to him a slight view of two muscular pecks. He felt himself stiffen as he knew where this was going, he had just hoped that the man waited until he if he had feelings for him or not. Smiling wider Harry turned himself in the man's arms slowly as to not hurt him. But to also make sure if Severus wanted to leave the situation, he had time to. He really hoped he did not because in all his fantasy's he never thought they would come true. He just hoped that Severus does not regret this decision because he does not know what he would do if one day Severus told him to leave.

"Boy, I know what you are thinking and know this I will not be doing anything to you. Until you understand everything that is to happen now that we are bonded."

***Blush*** I-I was not thinking about a-anything." **(My heart is going to give out I know it...Wait did he say he wasn't going to do anything)**

Harry quickly made eye contact with the man to see that he was now smirking. Harry could feel his blush becoming brighter as he continued to look at Severus. He couldn't believe after a year of waiting to see what the man looked like with a smile. Even if it was a little smirk, he still got a glimpse of what it looked like. This caused him to smile as well as he achieved one of his dreams.

"Why are you smiling boy?"

"Because even if it is a little smirk, I got you to smile."

Severus looked at the boy for a little bit more before clearing his throat. He moved away from Harry not wanting to be in the position they were in anymore Harry looked at the older man with a confused look as he sat up once Severus was off of him and already sitting up with his back to him. He watched as Severus leaned to his left before turning back towards him revealing that he had grabbed his glasses. Harry grabbed them from his hand quickly placing them on his face. He looked at Severus once more only to see that the stone face was back on the older man's face. Sighing Harry threw the mangled covers from his body before sliding over to his side. He was almost fully out of the bed when he turned his head and saw Severus coming around the corner of the bed towards him.

Fearing that he had angered the man he stopped where he was and watched at Severus came to a stop in front of him. He leaned down and placed both his arms on either side of Harry wanting to make sure he could not getaway. He did not understand how a simple smirk could make the boy happy or the fact that he was comfortable with him already even with them sharing a bed and being in intimate positions.

"Listen to me boy we need to talk about important things but I can't talk to you in... Without break feast. So, let's go eat."

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Severus"

"What?"

"Call me Severus that is my name is it not"

"Yes, si-Severus I will try to get used to calling you by your first name please do the same with me."

Having food delivered to them in the living room. Harry thanked the House elf as he and Severus sat at the table that was placed in the corner of the living room. Once they are done, they move to the sitting area. Harry sits in the love seat that is placed facing the fireplace while Severus sits to his right in a one-person chair that is facing the door.

"Do you remember yesterday?"

"Yes, I remember how I can forget that I am bonded to you I have a ring on my finger to remind me each and every time that I am bonded to you...where are we by the way?"

"We are in my chambers since we are now bonded to each other we are now expected to live with each other... and yes I suppose you do have that ring to remind you."

"Oh okay...you have a very nice chamber." **(You have a very nice chamber really Harry of all things to say you say that ugh kill me now.)**

"Thank you, Potter, but please think of this as yours as well, as you will now be living here full time."

Harry froze hearing this information he knew he had to change some things in his life. But to not be able to stay in the Gryffindor tower felt weird to him as that has been his home for a long time. Severus the boy's sudden stiffness sighed as he called for the house-elves. The house-elves and another one brings them tea to drink before going to the table and disappearing once more. Severus wanting to keep moving on with the conversation clears his throat and begins to explain the bond to him after hours of talking in detail Harry has realized three things. One he must have sex with Severus to complete the bonding, two He is falling for Severus even deeper every second but now he does not know if it is his own feelings or the bond. And three Harry can feel Severus's emotions or if he is injured because of the bond they now share.

"So, when do we consummate the bonding?"

"As soon as we can, I know this is asking a lot but if we don't soon our magic will deplete, and we will die."

"O-Okay" **(I-I guess I have no choice... it's not like I don't want to have sex with him I do but...I want to know how he feels about me.)**

Harry stands up awkwardly blushing as he walks over to him trying to look confident but fails miserably. Severus sees this and crack is a smile but opens his arms none the less. When Harry reached Severus, he hesitated before he slowly straddled his lap to make sure he does not hurt him. Once he is situated Severus places his one of his hands-on Harry's waist and the other on his neck with his thumb stroking his face. Harry gave a slight smile as he placed both his hand on Severus' shoulders as he leaned down to kiss him when there is a knock on the door. Startled by the sudden knock Harry yelps as he jumps out of his lap and falls to the ground. Severus rolled his eyes as he chuckles before standing up and picking up Harry bridal style Harry did not look at Severus as he wrapped his arms around his neck as he did not want to fall.

Severus smirked as he placed him on the couch. Harry kept his face turned away from Severus as he was too embarrassed to look at him. He placed his hands on the cushion as he curled his body up into a ball. Curious about who is at the door but also annoyed someone interrupted them. Severus stood at full height before speaking as he feels all of Harry's emotions. He really had to get used to these new emotions that he had not felt in a long time. As he had to lock them away to fulfill his job. This boy as he looked at him one last time was going to be a blessing and a curse for him, but he would not have it any other way.

"Enter"

As Dumbledore walks in with that annoying sparkle in his eye it really sets Severus in a bad mood. Harry feeling Severus's emotion turns his head back towards him with a confused look but quickly looks back at the headmaster once he started to speak. As he did not want to seem disrespectful as it was this man who helped him get closer to Severus.

"Hello, my boys how are we today I hope I didn't inter up anything?"

"Of a matter of fact, you have we were just about to finish the process of the bonding."

Harry blushed at Severus's bluntness towards Dumbledore he groaned as he hid his face in the couch. But Dumbledore's face did not falter though as if he is used to this type of talk with him and expected nothing else from him. Both men looked at the younger boy with a smile before turning their looks back onto each other.

"Ah sorry Severus I will be quick I just wanted to say that you two have the day off, so do not think you must rush this joyous occasion... Also, the whole wizarding world knows of your bonding so be ready for the questions you will both be facing."

If possible, Harry blushes even harder at hearing that the whole wizarding world knows of their bonding. But what is worse is that some or all will know Harry has to have sex with him to complete the bonding. Groaning Harry buries his head deeper into the couch in hopes that it will suck him in and never let him out. Harry froze remembering who his godfather was and who he hated the most. Slowly Harry lifts his head towards Dumbledore dreading the question he is about to ask knowing full well that Severus and Sirius do not like each other.

"Does my godfather know about this?"

***Sigh*** "Yes, He does, and he is not too pleased, but I informed him that he can't stop the process nor interfere because you are of age. Where you can make these types of decisions yourself. your aunt and uncle know I as well had someone pick your belongings up and take them to Severus manor."

"Thank you for informing us Dumbledore but we would like to be alone now thank you."

Dumbledore nods his head as he turned and walked out of the room. Severus instantly walked over to Harry not wanting to waste any more time. Harry still looking away from Severus stuck in his thoughts did not notice when Dumbledore left. Nor when Severus started to advance on him like a predator would a prey. He only came out of his thoughts when he felt someone grab him and pick him up bridal style. Squealing from the sudden movement he puts my arms around Severus's neck once more as he looked at the older man with huge eyes. Severus started walking them to the room Harry started to feel panic take over his body not really knowing what he is supposed to do or say at this moment. Severus felt the bond constrict but again does not voice anything.

"Severus...I-I have something to tell you"

"Yes, Harry what is it."

Once in the bedroom Severus places him on the bed and looks him in the eyes letting him know he has his full attention. Blushing Harry tries to think of a way to tell him.

"um... Well... I um... I... Y-you, see... I"

"Spit it out boy I'm getting inpatient"

"I'M A VIRGIN!"

Harry spills out quickly and blushes again from the embarrassment of it but that quickly changes to sadness once his head starts to mess with him. Harry goes to move not wanting to disappoint him, but Severus stops him. Harry looked up hesitantly but when he did, he was confused as he saw Severus smiling at him before he grabbed his chin.

"It's ok Harry I will take it slow okay... Now move to the center on the bed and lay down I'll be right back."

As Harry moves into the position, Severus asked him to be in. Harry can feel his heart pounding the whole time. It felt like hours, but it was only five minutes he watched as Severus came back in. With two vials in hand that he does not recognize. Confused as to why he has them he nits his eyebrows together and stares at Severus as he gets closer to him. Severus takes off the stopper and then hands it to him.

"Drink this"

Harry stares at the vials once more before giving Severus a not so eager face. He knew Severus would never give him anything that would hurt him but not knowing what the contents had worried him a little. Sighing though and not wanting to draw this out any longer than needs be. He takes one of the strange-looking vials from Severus and downs it in one gulp. The first thing Harry notices about it that it is nasty worse than what the nurse gives him. But as he tries not to think about the nasty taste Harry starts to feel his rear doing something funny, he moves around before handing Severs the vial back.

"Now drink this one."

Wanting to get it over with takes the second one with no hesitation and downs it. Glad when he hands it back to Severus that it tastes better than the first one. He does not feel anything at first until again he notices his nerves suddenly go away and he seems more relaxed. Severus puts the two vials on the nightstand next to the bed. Turning back to Harry he takes Harry's glasses off and places them next to the vials. Slowly Severus gets on the bed and moves until he is on top of Harry. Severus leans in and hesitates as if rethinking this whole thing.

Harry not giving him that chance grabs him from behind his head and pulls Severus towards him. It started off nice and slow but then turned hard and passionate. Severus licks Harry's bottom lip asking for permission he granted him access and they start to battle for dominance. Severus, of course, wins he moves his tong around Harry's mouth wanting to memories every inch of the boy's mouth. Harry moans as Severus does this and grinds his aching groin into the older man needing some type of friction.

Severus grunts and moves his legs till they are up against Harry's back thighs. Once that is done, he quickly moves his hands to Harry's hips holding him down to stop him. Severus is the first to break away from the kiss for him and Harry to both catch their breaths. He stares into Harry's eyes once more before giving him a quick peck on the lips and starts to move to his neck. Harry moans when Severus's lips land on a sensitive area of his neck and Severus is quick to attack that area with sucking and nibbling. Harry moves his head to the side to give him more access before moving his hands to Severus's shirt and unbuttons him as Severus continues his assault on Harry's neck.

Once he gets to the last button, it will not unbutton to Harry's frustration. Groaning he rips the shirt open and places his hands oh Severus's well-toned stomach moving them around wanting to feel all of him. Severus stops his assault on Harry's neck and looks down at his shirt and shakes his head but continues. Harry as if the shirt insulted him takes it off and throws it to the ground before moving his hands to Severus's back. Feeling his muscles flex at his lightest touch Severus does the same to Harry but much nicer. As he moves down his body leaving love bites every so often Harry could not help but moan.

Severus unbuttons Harry's pants next and takes them off along with his boxers and throws them to the ground as well. Sits up to take off his pants he looks down at a blushing and panting boy with glazed-over eyes. Harry looks up taking a good look at him wanting to remember everything about him even the littlest details. He is very well toned, and Harry can see many scars littering his body. Frowning at seeing all the scars Harry sits up and traces some of the worst scars. Severus stiffens at the sudden touch but does not stop him. Leaning in Harry kisses one of the many that litter his body. Causing a shutter to run through Severus as he lets out a moan. Smiling Harry moves his hand up to behind his neck and pulls him towards him once more. As they both move back into their previous positions.

"You are so beautiful Harry I just want to keep you here forever and never let you leave my sight."

Harry looks Severus in the eyes before kissing him once more.

"Then don't keep me here lock me away as long as you are mine, I don't care."

Severus stares at Harry before He flips him and slams into him. moaning from the pleasure of being filled to the brim Harry turns his head to the side and looks at Severus as he starts to pound into him without a second thought.

"God you're so tight Harry it feels like you are clamping onto me and not letting go."

Severus places his hands-on Harry's hips to help ground himself and to also help set a rhythm for the two.

"Severus you're so huge it feels like your splitting me in half, but I can't help but like it ahh... don't stop."

Severus does the same process he pulls out then slams back in until he hits a certain spot. Harry moans loud and begs him to hit there again. Severus does and as he is Harry can feel himself start to come to an end.

"Ahh...S-Sev...Severus...Ahhh I-I am going to."

Severus leans down over Harry's body whispering into his ear sweet nothings making Harry moan even loader.

"Cum for me Harry.

Severus grabbed Harry's member and started to stroke it. That was its Harry could not take it anymore and he cums all over the sheets below him as he starts to see stars. After two more thrusts into Harry's tight hole, Severus cums into him. Pulling out Harry starts to protest not wanting to lose that fullness. But Severus grabs his wand and chants a cleaning spell before laying them both down and covering them. Harry lazily looks up at Severus and kisses him sloppily when he pulls away, he smiles tiredly at the older man. Severus gave him a quick smirk pulls Harry close to him and wraps his arms around him. Without thinking, Harry spits out the first thing that pops in his head.

"I love you, Severus."

Harry feels him stiffen instantly after he said this Harry starts panicking instantly thinking that Severus does not love him the way he does. That it is only the bond that is making him do these things.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud... please forget it."

Harry pushes himself away from Severus and turns away from him moving as far away as the bed allowed him not wanting him to see his tears. Severus comes out of his shock when not only Harry moved away from him but when he feels their bond constrict. Knowing he screwed up and needs to fix it moves closer to Harry until he is close enough to grab him. He brings him back towards his body turning Harry towards him in the process, but Harry keeps his head away not wanting him to see his tears. Severus grabs Harry's chin and turns his face toward him and kisses him.

"I love you, too Harry you, just have to forgive me it has been a long-time since I have been with someone let alone a relationship you just caught me off guard a little. To think a handsome man as you can love an ugly man like me."

He smiles and kisses Harry again who instantly starts to kiss back as they passionately kiss Severus lays on his back and pulls Harry close to him once more. Harry places his head on Severus's chest hearing his heartbeat and drapes his leg across Severus's body.

"Severus you are not ugly by any means you are very appealing to me if that means you are only appealing to me that is fine with me, I don't like competition and we all know I will win in the end."

Harry blushes at his confession that not only does he fancy Severus but that he is very possessive of him as well. Severus chuckles his very rare ones and squeezes Harry not enough to hurt him but enough for him to feel it.

"I know you won't have any competition when it comes to wanting me but I appreciate the honesty and I feel the same way about you the only man who is allowed to touch you the way I did is me and I will be more than happy to fight anyone who dear takes or touches my mate."

Severus growls for dramatic effect causing Harry to giggle. Severus found that he loved Harry's giggle and wanted to hear more. They kiss once more before falling asleep in each other's arms. Both could not wait for what tomorrow brings for what forever brings. As they get to know each other day by day. What neither knew was that their happiness would not last long. For someone had something else in mind for the two of them and this man did not like losing one of his favorite death eaters.

**Authors Notes~**

**thank you all for reading my story I will continue this series and will also be making others as well just stay tuned.**


	3. Voldemort

"Ah, Draco thank you for coming…do you know why you are here."

Draco did not speak as he walked closer towards the terrifying man and what made it worse was that he seemed happy. But he could see behind that mask after watching the man long enough you can start to see his moods. And the mood he was in now was a look he wished was not pointed at him. As the man looked beyond furious and was ready to kill anyone even if it was for a simple sneeze.

Once Draco felt he was close enough he kneeled to one knee with his wand ready hidden in his sleeve ready to use it should he need to. He bowed his head to Voldemort before looking back up never in his eyes always looking at his nose or mouth, he could not trust himself if he should look the man in the eyes. He took one more breath before speaking to the man wanting to make sure he did not sound scared to the older man.

"Yes, my lord."

"Where are they."

"I… I do not know sir I have not seen him nor potter since they have gotten off the train." **(Damn it, Severus, what have you done.)**

"Do you know how frustrating it is to not know where two people are Draco."

Draco did not say anything he simply watched as the man paced back and forth with a frown. He was too scared to say anything more to the man, but he knew if he did not say anything that he would be in more trouble if he stayed quiet. Draco clenching his fist as he stayed kneeling steeled his body as he readied to talk to the deranged man once more.

"M-Maybe Dumbledore has them together trying to get them to get along."

Draco knew that they have been bonded to each other but does not tell Voldemort in fear what he might do to Severus...and ultimately Harry. As he knew if he killed Harry that would mean the end for his godfather as well. He could not let that happen no matter what even if it means protecting the person, he hates the most. Draco kept himself ridged ready for anything the man might do to him if he felt like taking his frustration out on someone.

"Yes, that could be, but then why can't I summon him to me."

"My lord if I may be so bold but if you allow, I can find out for you my lord and report back." **(Fat chance I am going to tell Severus everything and bring you down.)**

"Yes, Draco yes do that, and if you see Severus make sure you give him this… Crucio."

Before Draco can even get his wand out to defend himself the curse hit him. Draco falls to the ground screaming knowing if he begged Voldemort to stop it would only get worse for him. It felt like hours, but it was only 5 minutes tops, once Voldemort was done Draco gradually regained his strength and then stood up slowly.

"Yes, my lord."

_Time skip_

Harry woke up with a smile as he looked down and saw that he was on Severus's chest. He was so happy in this moment that even if Voldemort showed up right now it would not wash away his happiness. He has loved this man for so long and to finally be able to have him all to himself now with him reciprocating those same feelings was just a cherry on top.

"If you keep staring at me, I'm going to put a restraining order on you."

Harry's eyes went big as he blushed realizing he got caught looking at the man. He groaned as he buries his head into Severus's chest not wanting the older man to see his embarrassment. The fact that he got caught staring once now twice is just horrible.

"I... I was not staring."

"Oh, are you sure about that boy because I could feel your eyes on me?"

Harry looks back at Severus and sees him smile this shocked him at first as he is not used to seeing him smile. Especially not at him but in this moment, he was happy because it was his smile. And he was the only one who would get to see this smile. Without thinking Harry props, himself up and kisses Severus who becomes shocked at first, but he kisses back. Severus deepens the kiss but before they could get carried away, he stops. Harry groans from the loss of contact.

"We have classes to get to go take a shower first or I'm afraid we will never leave these chambers."

***sigh*** "Okay but is it a bad thing if we stay in here forever." **(It is not like everyone wants us back because they miss us, they want us back because they want to know everything like everyone else in the wizarding world.)**

Harry looks at him expecting him to retort right away but he does not Harry sees him thinking probably the same thing. Harry smiled as he started to rub his foot slowly up and down Severus' leg hoping that would help his cause in keeping them in the room. It seemed to be working as he saw Severus fight his lust for him. But Harry could see it in his eyes he could see how much the man wanted him and that just encouraged him to keep doing it. Until he suddenly felt himself being flipped until his back was now on the bed and Severus was on top of him. Harry smiled as Severus growled at him and captured his lips in one swift moment. Harry was starting to push Severus pants down when he felt Severus grab his wrists and abruptly stopping the kiss. Harry wined as he tried to kiss Severus again, but he stopped when he saw the older man look at him with a serious look.

***Sigh***"Yes, Harry we have responsibilities go get in the shower." **(Plus, if I stay in here with you anymore Harry my heart might not be able to take any more...Man am I getting old or what.)**

Snape hands Harry his glasses as he pouts, he did not want to leave the bed for many reasons. But the main reason was that he finally has Severus in his arms and he just does not want to end it just yet. As he knows the second, they leave the room they will pretend nothing has changed even though everything has and that questions are awaiting him. With venom in his voice that he knew he should not have had in the first place. As he knew Severus was right, they needed to go back but he just wanted to stay with him.

"Fine!"**(Why does he not want to stay with me… why does he want to get back to class so much does not he want to stay with me in the room.)**

Harry gets up to go take a shower wanting to be quick about it so that he could leave before Severus tried to stop him. If he wanted to go back to class fine by him but he will not be stopping him to talk to him about why he was mad with him. Severus can be confused all he wants about why he is upset about going back to class. Harry becomes more agitated turns off the water and quickly gets dressed for the day.

Harry came out of the room still mad he planned on glaring at the older man before making his way to the door when he noticed he was not in the room anymore. Confused as to why he would not wait in the room for him to come out. Harry was about to call out to Severus when he heard voices coming from the living room. Slowly he walked over to the door and placed his head on the door. He recognized Severus's voice immediately and he does not sound happy. The second voice does not sound like another teacher but... Draco.

Harry knew better than to step out of the door for it would promise not only a lot of explaining but also, he would go straight to Voldemort. Harry's insides turned as he focuses on the conversation they are having and as always it is about him. Why does everything that brings him happiness have to be taken away why cannot he be happy even for a little while longer? Why cannot he be happy why does he have to save the two worlds why does his happiness have to be taken away for everyone else's benefit. Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts he did not realize that his connection with Severus was sending the older man his new emotion and he did not like that boy's emotions when from agitated to depressed so quickly. He needed to get to Harry before he did something stupid.

"Why were you on the train with Potter, you on his side now.** (Please say you are I need to get away from that crazy man.)**

"No, boy and when did I have to tell you what I'm doing and where I am."** (Harry if you can read my mind stay in that room.)**

"Well the dark lord is mad, and he wants to know why he can't even summon you now. And where is he, is he here with you?" **(I know he is here just drop the act Severus and tell me the truth...HELP ME!)**

"What I do with my personal time is none of your business and the dark lord is unable to call upon me is because Dumbledore put a block on me to stop it, he does not want me to go to him anymore, yes Draco he knows and if I tamper with the block it will send the dark lords hid out to him directly."

"You still haven't answered my last question where is Potter." **(Come on Potter just do what you do every other time jump out of your little hiding spot and show everyone your cards. It will be like old-time just hurry up and come out.)**

"I don't know he does not share everything with me and now if you will please go, I have to get ready for class and so do you."

"Fine, I'll leave but I will find out and when I do, I'll be sure to be the first one to tell the dark lord." **(Plan B is starting to look more and more lively than plan A... I thought if I just showed up he would bring him out but it seems he values him more... Severus do you not love me as your godson no more has Harry taken you that far away from me already.)**

"You do that I bet he will just love to hear from you again I see he left you a little gift Crucio curse right you're not doing too good at hiding the affects boy."

"Okay! Listen let's drop this stupid act, okay I know he is here with you the whole school knows you to are bonded to each other I will not go to that crazy man... but I need both of you guys to help... Please, I don't want to be a part of this anymore." **(Do not cry Draco you are a Malfoy Malfoys do not cry. If you cry that is a sign of weakness do not cry you crush weak people.)**

Severus gives Draco a look before occlumency him seeing that Draco was not lying. Severus Nods before going over to a door. Draco looks on as Severus walks to the door a little hurt that Severus did not trust his word and went as far as to occlumency him to make sure he would not try anything. Harry came out of his thoughts when he does not hear anything for a second it sounds like someone is coming over to him.

Harry starts to back up but before he could move more Severus already opened the door and closed it back behind him just as fast. Severus placed his finger to his mouth indicating to Harry to stay quiet. He pulls out his wand and puts a silencing charm on. After he was satisfied with that, he pulled Harry into a hug wanting the boy to be happy he could not stand to feel that the boy was upset in any form it did not sit well with him. Harry without looking up at the man took a deep breath as he knew he was not going to like this conversation.

"Are you sure we can trust him, Severus, like really, he is working for him?"

"You trust me so why should we not trust him plus I did occlumency on him and saw that he was thinking of running away not going to the dark lord."

Harry looks at him with a questionable look but then sighs knowing that if anybody can do occlumency well its Severus. You cannot hide anything from him that he cannot find out even if you tried. Especially when it came to people who he cared about and Harry was on top of that said list.

"Okay, you win Severus lets go... I trust you but if he tries anything and I mean the slightest thing do not blame me for defending myself."

Severus shakes his head and gives Harry one of his rare smiles before he holds out his hand for Harry to grab. Harry quickly does finding comfort in just holding hands with the older man. Taking a big breath, he opens his eyes watching as Severus starts to bend down and kisses Harry before whispering into his ear.

"Plus, he's my godson I never hide anything from him."

Harry froze at the new information that was given to him and looked at Severus. But he quickly regains his composer and straightens himself up before walking them to the door. To meet his godson who he hopes will not run and go tell Voldemort he is here the second he sees him. Harry sees Draco immediately before even stepping out the door and he looks relieved to see him. Harry smiles and waves sheepishly at him. The look of relief turns into a smile as he waves back. Before looking at Severus once more with the same smile.

"So, the part about not knowing where he was, was a total lie."

"Yes, because I cannot have you running off telling everyone that Harry is here with me. This bonding is new, and we are still getting to know each other. Yes, we already know everyone knows, but we still want our privacy."

Harry leans back till his back touches Severus's front liking how he feels against him. Severus wraps his arms around Harry wanting him close to him as well. Severus looks down at him and smiled before looking back at Draco.

"It's good to see you happy Severus I didn't think I would ever see that smile on your face again." Severus nods his head but turns serious once more.

"Sit Draco and we will explain everything."

Draco nods as he walks over to where the sofas and chairs are and sits down in the armchair that is facing away from the door. Severus guides Harry, and he sits down at the far end of the love seat. Harry goes to sit in the seat closest to Draco, but Severus pulls him down into his lap. He yelps from suddenly being pulled down. This causes Harry to blush madly as Severus chuckles.

"Please, whatever you two do just don't kiss in front of me I don't think I can't take that yet." Severus directs his smile to Draco.

"I promise I will not kiss Harry in front of you anytime soon. So, to get to the point to not only protect Harry but get me out of the dark lords grasps and protect everyone else here. We bonded it is also because we found a way to remove a part of Voldemort from Harry."

Harry stiffens remembering not too long ago what used to be in him. Severus feeling this puts his arms around Harry and brings him down to his chest.

"There was a piece of Voldemort in Harry. And I thought I had it bad." Draco looks at Harry with new-found respect and sympathy. But neither Harry nor Severus noticed because Severus was trying to comfort Harry.

"Don't worry he can't get to you anymore just like he can't get to me anymore"

Harry nods and starts to relax as Severus turns his attention back to Draco. As he is explaining the rest Harry focuses on the words, he said to Draco. That he bonded with him because they could take out the piece of Voldemort in him and get away from Voldemort to keep everyone safe. Harry feels tears start to prick at his eyes, but he holds them back. Severus feels the bond constrict and stops talking to look at Harry seeing his head is down with his hair in front of his eyes.

"Harry are you okay."

Quickly snapping his head up from suddenly hearing his name he looks at Severus with a confused look before looking away.

"Huh, what sorry I wasn't listening."

"Shocker the famous Potter not listening."

"I'm fine just thinking about... stuff."

"What kind of stuff I can feel the bond constrict what's wrong?"

"About how it's going to be now with everyone knowing we are bonded."

Severus knew he was lying but let it go. He knew that Harry even though they are being nice to each other now there is still a past there. And that past does not just go away because the two of them are bonded now. Harry might trust him with no problem, but he still has trouble completely trusting Draco.

"Don't worry we will face that together."

Harry nods his head and slowly gets up off Severus's lap heading to their room. He needed to get out of the room quickly before Severus caught onto what was going on with him. He had enough things on his plate he does not need to worry about his bond mate who cannot even keep his emotions in check for no more than five minutes. Why cannot he be normal like everyone else but then Harry thought would he even have loved him if he were not Harry potter would he have even looked his way? This made Harry quicken his steps to grab his stuff.

"Where are you going, Harry?"

"I... Have to get to class I'll see you when you are done with Malfoy." Severus nods his head and watches as Harry disappears and reappears with his things before exiting the room.

"Severus when you two see each other you better clear things up with him we never hung out before. But I can see he is upset, and it is not because of what people will think of him."

Severus nods his head once more thinking on what he might have said that would upset Harry when it hit him. **(Damn he thinks I am only doing this because I wanted to save everyone and myself not because I love him. Which is stupid because I loved him ever since I laid eyes on him.)**

"Hello, earth to Severus yeah hi remember me. Now that I'm caught up can we get this bonding thing started my arm is starting to hurt."

Severus subconsciously places his hand on the arm where the mark once was before looking at Draco. Once more with more determination in his eyes wanting to get it over with so, he can talk to Harry.

"Yes, let us go now before he hurts you through the link. Also, who is it you would like to bond with we need to grab them and inform them of everything."

Severus and Draco stand heading to the door together while Draco holds his arm.

"Yeah I got someone and the person I want to bond with just might be a shock to you."

"Oh, I can only imagine who you have in mind."

**Thank you, guys, for reading my story, if you have any stories you guys would write please leave me a message or if you like the story leave a comment, I love to hear from you guys I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
